“Text mining” is processing which takes inputs of a set of texts that are classified into a plurality of categories according to a certain classification axis, and finds peculiar characteristics in a text that belongs to a specific category designated by a user as an analysis target. This enables the user to know the characteristics of the designated category.
A related text mining device is structured to extract words from each text, and extract words or combinations of words that are highly related to the text that belongs to the analysis-target category as the characteristics of that category.
An example of this type of text mining device is depicted in Patent Document 1. The text mining device depicted in Patent Document 1 has: a characteristic word extraction processing unit for extracting words and phrases that characterize a mining-target text; an analysis axis setting processing unit for setting a classification axis to be a target of analysis; and a related word/phrase attaining unit for extracting words and phrases that are highly related to each category of the classification axes. The text mining device extracts the words and phrases that are deeply related to each category of the classification axes set by a user as the targets of the analysis.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2003-141134